


(regardless of warnings) the future doesn't scare me at all

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dog(s), M/M, questionable wish granting, special guest star - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before Yukio leaves for Fukuoka and the pros, Kise can't be found anywhere. Instead there's only a golden retriever that's unnervingly familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(regardless of warnings) the future doesn't scare me at all

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even writing anymore? This is based on the head canon that Kasamatsu goes to the pros after high school, and joins Fukuoka Rizing.

Kise is missing. Yukio doesn't know where he could have gone off to. They were supposed to go on a date today: it's Yukio's last day before he leaves for Fukuoka and the pros, and Kise insisted that they spend it together. But when Yukio knocks on Kise's door, his mom opens it and says that Kise has already left.

"Oh," Yukio says. He scratches the back of his head. "It's just that Ki--Ryouta said he'd meet me here."

"Well, when I went into his room this morning he wasn't there, so I just assumed he'd gone to meet you already." She sighs, putting a hand on her cheek. "He's been so sad that you're leaving. He couldn't wait to see you today."

Yukio has an image of Kise lying in bed with the blankets pulled up over his head, sniffling and whimpering, "Kasamacchi, don't go." He rubs his forehead, thanks Kise's mom, and starts walking to the basketball court near Kise's house, where they play one-on-ones during the weekends. Maybe Kise is there, shooting free throws to stem his tears.

Kise isn't at the basketball court, though. He isn't at the ice cream shop, either, or the CD store, or even the karaoke place. He's at none of his usual hangouts, and he isn't picking up Yukio's calls. Yukio goes back to the basketball court, hoping that Kise is there now. He's okay, Yukio tells himself. He's probably just crying too loudly to hear his phone ringing. Yukio would be annoyed, but Kise's theatrics have grown on him. They're almost endearing.

But Kise still isn't at the basketball court. There's only a golden retriever that runs up to Yukio, barking excitedly. Yukio reaches out to pet him, but the dog plants his paws on Yukio's chest. Yukio falls down on his ass, covering his face in case the dog bites. He doesn't. Instead, he licks Yukio's hands and whines until Yukio uncovers his face.

"Whoa, calm down, boy," he says, pushing the dog's muzzle away gently. The dog whines even more loudly, so Yukio scratches him behind the ears. "Where's your owner?" He checks and sees that the dog doesn't have a collar. He's too clean to be a stray, though. "Weird. Where did you come from?"

The dog runs to the hoop, where there's a basketball. He pushes it to Yukio with his nose.

"Huh? You want to play basketball?" Yukio picks the ball up. It's the same one that he and Kise use every weekend. "So Kise's been here..." He looks at the dog, whose tail is wagging. "Too bad you can't talk, boy. You could tell me where that idiot went."

The dog's ears droop.

"Aw, that's not your fault," Yukio says, patting the dog's head. "You know, you kind of remind me of him. His hair's the same color as your fur, and he's got the same big brown eyes. He's pretty puppy-ish, too."

The dog barks and stares at Yukio. His eyes really are like Kise's--it's a little unnerving.

"I should help you find your owner, but I don't want to leave the court in case Kise comes back." The dog whines. He sounds distressed. Yukio scratches him under the chin. "That's okay. You can wait here with me. It's probably better that way. I'm sure your owner will come around looking for you."

The dog tries to crawl into Yukio's lap, despite being much too big to fit. Yukio sighs and rearranges himself so the dog can rest his front paws and head in Yukio's lap.

He rolls his eyes. "You really are like Kise." And then, because Kise _still_ hasn't shown up, and Yukio is beginning to worry, he says, "He's such an idiot. Where could he have possibly gone? He's not even picking up his phone." Yukio curls his fingers in the dog's fur, trying not to get up and run around the neighborhood shouting Kise's name. "He's such an irresponsible brat. I can't believe I'm in love with him."

There's a bang and a blinding flash of light. Yukio shouts and covers his eyes. When the light fades, he uncovers his eyes slowly, blinking away dark spots. He barely has time to wonder what the hell happened before he hears Kise say, "Senpai! I'm so glad!" and gets an armful of enthusiastic, overeager Kise.

"Ki...se?" He starts stroking Kise's back out of habit, which leads him to the first realization: Kise is very, very naked. "Kise! You idiot!"

It's only after he kicks Kise off him that he makes the second realization: the golden retriever is gone. His brain jumps to several conclusions, all of them ridiculous.

"Kise, what the _hell_ is going on?"

*

"I don't know what happened. I was at the park, shooting free throws and waiting for you, when this lady walked up to me and asked if I wanted my wish granted. She said there was a price, but it wouldn't be permanent, since my wish was small. I thought she was joking, so I said yes. The next thing I knew, I was a dog."

Yukio stares at Kise. He'd thrown his jacket over Kise and made him wait in one of the park's bathroom stalls while he ran back to Kise's house and got him some clothes. Now they're sitting at the outdoor cafe where they went for their first date, Kise sipping on a cup of hot chocolate as he tells Yukio what happened.

"So...you're telling me that some mysterious woman turned you into a dog?"

"Yup!" Kise seems remarkably unperturbed by the fact that, not half an hour ago, he'd been a golden retriever. If anything, he seems happier than usual, even a little shy. It's the shyness that throws Yukio off. Is it because of the naked thing? Yukio's seen him naked pretty of times, although in very different circumstances, and Kise's never been shy. He's the exact _opposite_ , in fact.

"Kise," He says, as Kise snuggles up against him. "Aren't you sort of...weirded out by what happened?"

"Mmm...not really? I mean, it was _weird_ , and I didn't really like being a dog. But I'm back to normal now, and I got my wish. If I ever see that woman again, I'll thank her."

Yukio slaps his forehead. Kise's logic, as usual, has several holes. "What was your wish, anyway?"

"Oh...um." Kise smiles sheepishly. "I just really wanted to hear you say you love me before you left."

"...is that all?" Yukio kicks him. "For that, you got turned into a dog?!"

"Ow! It's not like I _asked_ for it!"

"You're an idiot. Why didn't you just ask me?"

Kise pouts. "You would have kicked me anyway! And told me not to ask stupid questions! Besides, I wanted you to say it on your own."

"I'm in love with a brat," Yukio mutters, ignoring the thud of his heart when Kise beams.

"I love you too, senpai," Kise says. He kisses Yukio, and Yukio closes his eyes. Tomorrow, he leaves for Fukuoka--but he'll always come home to Kise.

"Just promise me one thing, Kise," he says when they pull apart. "Don't _ever_ turn into a dog again."

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess who the special guest star is...well, I can't promise you anything except a virtual part on the head.


End file.
